


Hollywood

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's very dialogue but I'm PUMPED FOR THIS</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> it's very dialogue but I'm PUMPED FOR THIS

"You think we could go to the Hollywood sign?"

"Angie, we're barely settled."

"Yeah, but, you think we could?"

"It's behind a fence."

"And you're a super spy."

Peggy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Anything for you, love."

Angie threw her arms around Peggy and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You're the best, English. Screw Broadway, I'm in Hollywood!"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should go on tumblr but I don't have access to tumblr here at school. :/  
> But agent carter moving to be set in LA maybe??? If Twitter is to be believed???


End file.
